Miscellaneous Characters
This page contains contant of characters dubbed 'miscellaneous.' These characters were either used very early on by authors who came/went or there is little other information about them to make an entire page. All entries will be in alphabetical order according to Author. If more information becomes available some may be moved to their own pages and listed under 'Reference Characters.' Please note, the majority of these characters are no longer in play, nor are their authors in the group - however not all. Bogdan (Author) More information about Bogdan (Author) may be found at the link. Metabog Kain *Believed to be part Bolian/Changling, he was raised with Terran parents and explained his Uncle was placed into a mental hospital after he was convinced Metabog was found in the Rhynadon Mountains on Ronek 3. He served on Deep Space Nine and would sporadically morph into other things like trees. He came from the USS Columbine where he was a pilot and spent time on Starbase 24. Cara Author More information about Cara (Author) may be found at the link. Alexei Mikhailov *Beleived to be half Terran/Cardassian, his Uncle was named Nikolay Mikhailov (the brother of Emirelle's father Alekandr. He was born c. 2339, his mother died during his birth. He had a relationship with Katrina (Author)'s character Lelou. Ciara de la Courcel *More information to come. She was a friend of Mixies. Emrielle D'Anguisette *This half Terran/Bajoran was born c. 2345 to Mekkhette (mother) and Alekandr (father). She spent much time in the Veklava camp after she was born there. She was later taken in and tortured by former Cardassian master Exumean. Some confusion over whether it it Alexkandr or Nikolay who is her father. Katrina Author More information about Katrina (Author) may be found at the link. Gary Martine *He is from Layfayette, LA and went to the Academy from 2367 to 2371 taking Quantum Mechanics and Differencial Spatial Design. He worked on an engineering team on the station. His older brother was on the USS Aries. Heather MacDonald *A Terran security officer who served on Deep Space Nine. She was known to be 5'1" and a ex-girlfriend of Tyler (Author)'s character Rowan. She had an ex-boyfriend named Eddie Hanson. Lelou Venar *A Bajoran who was in the camps of the occupation from 18-24 years old. She was born in 2345 (as referenced she was 27 in 2372) and spent most of the time on Deep Space Nine as a teaching working for Keiko O'Brien. Sometimes she was referenced as 'Venara.' She eventually had a relationship with Cara (Author)'s character Alexei and Lilly (Author)'s character Sasnett. Merrick Dallas *A Cordian freight captain who has his own ship named He'lanna. He explained that Cordians have no hair on their body save their head, they have purple blood and their eyes glow like cats in the dark. Lilly Author More information about Lilly (Author) may be found at the link. Meztli R'amlakhan *Born in 2339, he is an Erei'riov in the Romulan military that was sent to get Katal back to Romulus in 2372 for her grandfather Ai'odann. He has a sister and his parents were already deceased. Moswen *A Q/Ocampan she was born in 2369 and aged like the typical Ocampan, being an adult at 2 years old. When Julian Bashir asked just how someone became half a Q, she responded with: "I guess he liked her and well, made me the old fashioned way...Either that or he just put me there, but what would possess him to do that I don't know." Sasnett Ixaka *Believed to be a Bajoran merchant about 27 years old (2345), he had his own transport ship. He has a brief romance with Katrina (Author)'s character Lelou Venara. Selena Blanchard *She is a Deltan who is a strategic security advisor on the station who was asked to come after the attack by the Cardassians. She goes by the title 'Seneschal.' *She has a brother by the name of Ezra Blanchard and her ex-lover he named Dryhus Bauxaben. Tybee Semenova *She is a Russian girl born in 2047 and was 16 years old during the events of First Contact. She snuck into the future and wasn't able to go back. Her parents died when she was 8 years old. Xanti Una *More information can be found on the Una Symbiont page. Lori Kay Author More information about Lori Kay (Author) may be found at the link. Armin Dukat *The Cardassian son of Gul Dukat, he was born c. 2357. He was briefly stationed on Deep Space Nine and had some interaction with Cydja Damar-Bern/Cydja Bern. Todd Author Amanda Owens *Never as an in play character, she was Marcus Wolfe CP/Marcus Wolfe's ex-fiance. She served on the USS Fenrir and the USS Orpheus. More information can be found on Marcus' page under 'personal relationship.' Tyler Author More information about Tyler (Author) may be found at the link. Rowan Harbinger *Know as a Terran who was adopted by Romulans, Rowan had entered into the Academy when he was 18 and served at Sensor Operations. He was a rank of Lieutenant. He once dated Katrina (Author)'s character Heather MacDonald. Category:Reference Character Category:All Characters